Artists are known for using a significant number of implements in the performance of their craft. One feature universal to painters is a plurality of paintbrushes. However, there is a difficulty in the fact that painters do not have an efficient and accessible way of storing brushes such that they can be easily selected, accessed and hung back in the most desirable, bristles down position during painting or storing. The present invention addresses this by providing a hanging system whereby brushes are clearly displayed on the eye level of the user, for quick selection, in an easily accessible manner such that an artist can readily change brushes during painting and hang them back in the desired position where the paint or painting medium will be prevented from flowing toward the ferule, and the shape of the bristles will be preserved by gravitational pull.